Antenna systems that operate at high frequencies can benefit from various characteristics associated with high frequency data transmissions. For example, both antenna gain and directivity vary proportionally with frequency. Operation within the Extremely High Frequency (EHF) band (e.g., the range from 30 to 300 GHz), or the millimeter-wave band, can result in physically smaller antennas that can obtain a similar degree of directivity and gain than antennas operating within lower frequency bands.
The unlicensed 60 GHz band is commonly used for high-capacity data transmission. The 60 GHz band is located within the millimeter-wave section of the electromagnetic spectrum and ranges from 57 to 64 GHz. Recently, the United States' Federal Communications Commission (FCC) approved the expansion of the 60 GHz band to include the frequency range of up to 71 GHz.